royaltyfreevnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouta
Ryouta Mizushima (水島涼太 Mizushima Ryōta) is one of the castle guards, and is a major character in the story. He is the roommate of Daichi and The protagonist. Appearance Ryouta has messy light brown hair with darker brown eyes. He wears the standard guard uniform, though his jacket has more silver trimmings than Daichi's, his top button is undone, and his tie is looser. Personality Ryouta is one of the younger guards in the castle, and is somewhat hyperactive and outlandish, causing people to often question how he even got on the guard in the first place. He is known to annoy Daichi every now and then. He is good friends with Utako, due to having similar personalities. His theme is Barroom Billet by Kevin MacLeod. Role in Routes *In Act 1, he and Daichi are introduced as Takahiro's roommates, helping him get acclimated to the castle and how things work there. In the Act 1 Bad End (if Takahiro does not manage to romance any of the princesses), he and Daichi hang out with Takahiro, telling him more information about the princesses and castle life. *In Utako's route, Ryouta is revealed by Daichi to have had a crush on Utako since they were kids, thus making him jealous of Takahiro's relationship with her; this comes up multple times throughout her route. In Utako's good end, she reveals that she was aware of his crush on her, though Ryouta seems to have accepted that she's happy with Takahiro. *He doesn't play a huge role in Aya's route, only really making appearances during breakfast scenes and scenes in the boys' room. He does seem to support Takahiro's relationship with her, though. *In Shizuka's route, he holds a small side-plot that starts when he trips Shizuka with a book. Though Daichi initially gets blamed for it, Shizuka informs her mother that it was Ryouta that actually did it. He is put on probation for the rest of the route, taking over the jobs of servants who have the day off. *He doesn't do much in Hinata's route, only making appearances in the breakfast scenes and scenes in the boys' room. *In Mai's route he plays a small supporting role. He participates in the swordfight to defend Utako, and in Mai's good end, it's heavily implied that they are now in a relationship, though it's never outright stated. Trivia *Ryouta (written as 涼太) means "good, thick", and Mizushima (written as 水島) means "water island". *His original name was Brian. * He is based off of the creator's best friend, hence why he and Utako are friends. *Many people in the game have questioned how Ryouta got on the guard. According to a line near the end of Act 1, it's implied he managed to talk them into hiring him despite having no qualifications. *He has a crush on Utako. This is outight stated in Utako's own route, though it's hinted at in various points of the game (such as the two always hanging out together, him fighting for her in the swordfights, and having been friends since they were kids). Category:Males Category:Supporting characters Category:Castle workers